


Scott McCall Imagines

by cactiem



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 04:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: A collection of Scott McCall imagines from my Tumblr





	1. Control

Being the new kid at school sucks but being the new werewolf in town that sucks even more. Stepping into a new town, not knowing whether there is a pack of werewolves here or multiple ones is scary, to say the least, but also if there are any hunters in town. That's how you lost your last pack. Through being hunted by hunters and them not stopping until you were all dead. You however managed to get away before you were killed. No one understood why they hunted you and your pack; you've never killed anyone or hurt anyone and all you wanted to do was coexist with the humans. So after losing your pack you had no one, no family, no pack, no alpha which was an issue seeming as you had difficulty controlling the shift on a full moon as your old alpha didn't teach you yet. You were in a new school, a new town, and you couldn't control the shift. You just prayed that nothing else could go wrong like hunters being in town.

 

You were walking down the hallway trying to find your locker when you noticed a group of students were staring and whispering about you. Heading straight to your locker you tried to ignore them knowing that if you carried on you would become more anxious and your heart beat would rise which in turn would cause you to wolf out in the middle of the hallway. You put your stuff in your locker and slammed it shut startling the group of students previously whispering about you and causing them to shut up. Leaving them in silence you left to find your first class, which was chemistry, only to find one of them your lab partner. You learnt his name was Scott McCall.

 

"Are you okay?" Scott whispered to you.

 

"What?" You asked in a whisper, confused at his sudden question.

 

"Are you okay? You seem anxious."

 

"I'm fine." You replied more harshly than you intended to. Then the bell rang signalling the end of lesson and you grabbed you things and left the room to stop Scott's line of questioning. You made a beeline for the girls locker room, hoping no was in there. Bursting through the door, you dropped your bag on the floor and ran to the sink grabbing it willing yourself to calm down. Your breathing was heavy and erratic, you looked up to the mirror to see your reflection and saw yellow glowing eyes looking back at you. "Crap!" You whispered under your breath. You slid down the wall and onto the floor next to the sink and shut your eyes hoping they would change back.

 

You were so focused on trying to calm yourself down that you didn't hear the door open or hear Scott and his friends come in. "Y/N?" Scott carefully said.

 

"Go away Scott!" You growled tears streaming down your face. Scott carried on walking towards you gently as to not startle you. When you felt his presence near your attitude changed a little. "Please, just go." You said, your voice quieter than before and slightly defeated.

 

"I'm not going anywhere, Y/N." Scott assured you. He was now crouching at your level. His hand gently in your chin to guide you to look at you. "Look at me, Y/N. Open your eyes." You took a deep breath and opened your eyes. Your eyes still glowing yellow. You were expecting gasps from everyone in the room. Expecting Scott to jerk away from you but they didn't. It was the opposite actually, Scott's hand still holding your chin wiping the tears away with his thumb.

 

"I'm guessing by your reactions that you knew I was a werewolf. If not, this is going to be awkward to explain." You chuckled.

 

"Yeah we knew. You reeked of anxiety the moment you first walked down the hallway." Malia chimed in. Lydia elbowed her in her side whilst Scott just turned and glared at her.

 

"Well I was anxious because I was starting a new school. I was unfamiliar with my surroundings. Plus it doesn't help that I moved to a new school near the full moon." You explained. You were now calm. Scott had that affect on people.

 

"You can't control it, can you?" Scott asked. You shook your head in response now looking down at the floor in embarrassment. "Hasn't your alpha taught you that yet?"

 

"No, they died before they had a chance. My whole pack died in fact. It's only me left now. I have no one."

 

"I can teach you Y/N. Let me help you gain control."

 

You looked up at Scott in surprise not expecting him to offer his help. "I- I can't ask you to do that."

 

"Trust me. I can help you if you let me. Look-." Scott flashed his red glowing eyes to you. "I'm a werewolf just like you. An alpha and this is my pack." He said signalling the group of people behind him. "This is Malia. She's a werecoyote and we helped her gain control. This is Liam and he's also a werewolf like you and me. We also helped him gain control. We can help you Y/N, together."

 

"O-Okay then." You smiled at Scott and grabbed his hand to stand up.

 

"Besides there's always room in our pack."


	2. Into You

"Dude, just ask her out already." Stiles was bored of watching his best friend pine over you. He's been doing it for years now, liking you from afar. It was getting tedious now.

 

"Is Scott asking Y/N out?" Lydia asked joining in the conversation. "Finally."

 

"I'm not asking anyone out, especially Y/N." Scott said immediately.

 

"What? Why?" Lydia questioned him.

 

"Because she's her and I'm me." Both Stiles and Lydia looked at him confused. "She's way out of my league. She probably doesn't even know I exist let alone like me."

 

"Well, for someone who doesn't know you exist they seem to be making there way over here." Stiles said trying to stifle a laugh. Scott widen his eyes and tried to leave but before he could you greeted them.

 

"Hey, guys." You smiled. Scott loved that smile. It would brighten up any room that you walked in. It was contagious making him smile.

 

"H-hi-hey, hillo." Scott mentally face palmed himself. "I was supposed to say hi and then I changed half way through to hello so it came out as hillo." Scott awkwardly rambled. You laughed. He also loved your laugh, it was melodic and music to his ears.

 

"So there's a party this Saturday and I was wondering if you want to come." You said directing it to Scott before turning to his friends. "Of course anyone is welcome to come." The same smile you had on when you came over was still plastered on your face.

 

"I don't know if I can make it."

 

"Oh." You replied disappointed slightly, your smile faltered before returning to its full glory. "If you change your mind here's my number." You told him grabbing his hand to write your number on it. "Text me and I'll send you the address." You said your goodbyes and turned around to rejoin your group of friends before heading off to class.

 

When you were out of sight Stiles hit Scott in his arm. "What the hell?"

 

"Ow, what was that for?" Scott asked rubbing his arm where Stiles hit him.

 

"She just asked you to a party and you said no. Why would you do that?"

 

Scott groaned. "It was stupid of me, wasn't it?"

 

"I'm afraid so." Stiles patted Scott on the back before heading to class.

 

-

 

"Are you sure this is the place?" Lydia asked. They had driven to the address you had given them but it took them into the middle of nowhere, the edge of Beacon Hills, surrounded by trees.

 

"This is where the address she gave us led us." Scott said. They all got out of the car and followed Scott as he walked through the trees. At the other side of the trees was an opening. When they reached it they were shocked. They were met with a lot of people partying. There was a lake, with people swimming and jumping in, music, with people dancing, and a food and drinks station as well as people playing different games. Everyone was in awe.

 

"Hey, you made it!" You greeted making them jump. You were a little more happier than usual, a side effect you get when you drink copious amounts of alcohol.

 

"Of course. It was a little difficult to find this place. How do you know about it?" Scott asked, a huge smile across his face caused by the happiness radiating off of you.

 

"It's a magical place that only comes about once a month." You replied deadly serious before bursting out laughing. "I'm not sure, I guess I just stumbled upon it when I went hiking last. Anyway my advice is I wouldn't let anyone else mix you a drink but other than that have fun. It's a party!" You told them before you sauntered off to get yourself another drink and talk to some friends. They all dispersed, Liam, Lydia and Mason going over to get a drink and Malia going to get some food leaving just Scott and Stiles.

 

"You should go and talk to her. This is your chance." Stiles suggested.

 

"I told you she doesn't like me like I like her. She sees me as a friend. That's it." Scott adamantly said.

 

"Okay, you don't have to be a werewolf to know when someone is into to you. I might not have werewolf hearing but I know for a fact that every time she sees you her heart races. I also know that she blushes when around you and that she becomes a bumbling mess around you. She likes you so go and talk to her." Stiles explained pushing Scott into your direction before wandering off to where Lydia is.

 

Scott made his way over to you where the food is. You were eating a burger with lots of sauce on causing some to get on your cheek. "Hey, Scott." You greeted between a mouthful of food.

 

"Hey, Y/N... it's a great party. Thanks for inviting us." Scott thanked.

 

"Don't sweat it. It was an open invitation. I'm just glad you came." You smiled.

 

"Oh, err... you've got something on your cheek." He told you motioning where it is using his cheek.

 

"Have I got it?" You asked wiping the other cheek. Scott gave a short laugh before shaking his head.

 

"Here let me." Scott offered. He gently cupped his hand around your cheek, wiping away the sauce using his thumb. You both looked at each like you were the ones around. He still had is hand on your cheek causing you to look down bashfully, blush creeping on your cheeks. Scott removed his hand and informed you that it was gone.

 

"Thank you." You thanked him and then added. "Do you want to go and swim?"

 

"Sure." He said before gulping nervously as you took off your top and shorts to reveal a swimsuit.

 

"Come on." You motioned for him to follow before you grabbed his hand and dragged him to the edge of the pier. You let go of his hand and jumped in. Scott took off his top and followed your lead by jumping in himself creating a splash which got you wet.

 

"Hey." You said before splashing him. After that you two had a little water fight until you forfeited. "Okay, okay I give up." You laughed. The two of you have seemed to have swam far away from the party creating a sort of isolation. It felt like you two were the only ones there even though you could still hear the music. "Can I ask you something?" You asked after moments of silence. You were face to face with Scott now, only a small gap between you.

 

"O-of course." He replied slightly nervous.

 

"Why are you so nervous around me?"

 

"Err..." Scott was speechless.

 

"Like right now!" You interrupted. "Did I do something?" Your smile faltered thinking you had upset him or something.

 

"No, no. You didn't do anything. In fact you're perfect." He assured you causing you to blush. "Honestly?"

 

"Honestly."

 

"I like you, Y/N. Have done for a long time."

 

"Wanna know something?" You asked which Scott replied with a nod. "I like you too."

 

"Do you, I don't know, maybe wanna go out on a date some time?"

 

"I'd like that very much."


	3. A Broken Promise

There was one thing you got Scott to promise you and that was not to turn you into a werewolf. It's not that you had anything against werewolves, your boyfriend was one, but you didn't want to be one yourself. It was one night after a pack meeting. You were laying in his bed, cuddling as you absentmindedly traced patterns on Scott's chest and Scott played with your hair. "Promise me one thing."

 

"What?" Scott wondered.

 

"No matter what, don't turn me into a werewolf." You said looking up at him. "Please."

 

"I promise." He promised kissing your forehead before you both went back to laying in silence. Ever since that day Scott hasn't pushed you on why he just accepted you choice. That was until one dreadful night.

 

You were walking through the woods following the trail of a new supernatural creature in town. It happened all too fast. One minute you were walking in silence the next out of nowhere they attacked. There was far too many, more than what was expected. Scott told you to run which you did but as you tried to run away one of them stabbed you with there talon. Everything seemed to go in slow motion after that. You fell to the floor struggling to breathe. Your vision had black dots and your hearing was muffled. Scott ran over to you once the threat had subsided. He pulled you onto his lap and stroked your hair, tears falling down his face. "No, no, no." He kept saying over and over again. You looked up at him and smiled.

 

"I'm... okay." You breathed. Scott was shaking his refusing to believe he was going to lose you when something sparked inside of him. You saw in his eyes what he was going to do. You tried to tell him no but no words came out. You tried to shake your head but it hurt to move. The last thing you saw before you fell unconscious was Scott in wolf form about to bite you.

 

-

 

Whispering. That's what you woke up to. That and the tapping of the rain on the windows. You were on a cold metal table and you looked about noticing you were at Deaton's. When you remembered what happened you looked down at your top seeing it covered in blood but there was no wound which meant only one thing. It felt like all the air was sucked out of you. 'How could he do that?' You thought. "She's going to hate me." You heard Scott say from the other room.

 

"Damn straight I hate you!" You snapped making everyone in the room jump at your sudden outburst not expecting you to be awake yet.

 

"Y/N..." Scott started.

 

"How could you!" You yelled as you hit him between every word. "How could you, Scott? You promised me you wouldn't yet you did it anyway." Tears were now falling freely.

 

Scott grabbed your hands to stop you from hitting him. "Y/N, I can explain. Just let me explain."

 

"Explain what? That you broke a promise you made me? That you went against my wishes? That-"

 

"I did it because I love you!" Scott interrupted you. "I love you, Y/N and I can't imagine living in a world without you. It hurt to even think about that. Look, I know I broke the promise but I couldn't stand watching you die. I felt the life draining from you and I- I was selfish and I wanted you to have a chance to live." Scott tried to bring you closer to him but you just pushed him out of the way walking towards the door so you were as far away as possible.

 

"You went against my wishes, Scott. The one thing I asked and you broke you. You bit me even when you saw the fear and the reluctance in my eyes. Even when you saw me telling you not to do it, pleading not to bite me yet you still did it." You told him before laughing to yourself but not a happy laugh. "The funny thing is that I'm either a werewolf or I'm going to die anyway."

 

"I'm sorry." Scott apologised walking forward to comfort you but you took a step back putting your hand out in front of you and shaking your head.

 

"Don't. I can't- I can't do this." You cried before running out of Deaton's into the rain not caring that you didn't have a coat on.

 

"Y/N!" Scott shouted as you ran away from him leaving him standing in the pouring rain.


	4. Unknown Number

Ever since more hunters came into town you had to be even more careful. No one knows about what you are. It's a closely guarded secret that you've not told anyone, especially your dad. You see a few years ago before you moved to Beacon Hills you became something your dad hunted and feared the most. You became a werewolf. He doesn't know. No one does.

 

When hunters came into town and started hunting innocent people, your friends, you knew you had to do something. Scott and his pack don't know who you are but you knew them. You knew everyone who was supernatural and in his pack. With everyone killing innocents you decided to take it upon yourself to help try and stop it. You started off with tracking where the hunters are going. You also would message someone from the pack, anonymously of course, to warn them.

 

Today was no different. Last night you overheard your dad and the other hunters discuss the plans that would be taking place the next day, tonight now. You were standing in the hallway by your locker, which was across from Liam's, and you messaged him.

 

 **Unknown** **Number** : don't go to the forest tonight. Hunters will be there.

 

Liam's phones buzzed signalling a text. He frowned when he saw it and immediately showed it to Mason. Using your enhanced hearing you eavesdropped into their conversation. "Another message?" Mason asked.

 

"Who do you think is sending them?" Liam wondered. He was confused. Everyone in Scott's pack was. They didn't understand why anyone was helping them when everyone was supposed to be in fear of them.

 

"I don't know but whoever it is they're helping us." Mason pointed out. "Maybe you should text them back. They might be here right now." Liam nodded and started typing away on his phone sending you a message back.

 

 **Liam** : how do you know this?

 

He pressed sent and heard a phone go off. Liam looked up to your direction but you disappeared before he could figure out it was you.

 

This went on for a while. You giving them tips and ultimately saving their lives. Staying in the shadows of course. One night you over heard one of the hunters talking about some werewolves they caught, one of them being Theo. From what you heard Theo was a bad guy but that doesn't mean he should be put through whatever it was they were doing to him. You decided that when your dad and his friends go out hunting in the woods you'd sneak down to where they are keeping him and save him. You got dressed into your hoodie and climbed out of the window.

 

When you got there you had to go through some tunnels. The closer you got the louder you heard the voices. Two of them. You could take them, you thought. Your plan was to draw one of them out and attack them then do the same for the other. When the two hunters were out like a light you went in and cut Theo and the other two that were with him down. Theo flinched when you tried to help. "I'm helping you." You hissed in a hushed manner.

 

"How do I know I can trust you, huh? How do I know you're not going just going to kill me the moment we step out of those doors?" Theo asked skeptically. He wasn't used to a stranger helping him. The other two however were already out of the door.

 

"Look, we can stand here all day and discuss whether you can trust me or we can get the hell out of here before dumb and dumber wake up and call reinforcements." You said rolling your eyes at how reluctant Theo was being. He was still being skeptical about you so you did the only thing you could think of to hurry this along, you punched him knocking him out.

 

You made your way to Scott's house with an unconscious Theo in the backseat. When you got there you dragged him to the front steps and left him there hurrying back to your car and out of there before your dad noticed you were gone. Before you did leave though you sent a text to Scott.

 

 **Unknown** **Number** : a present outside of your front door. Hunters had him.

 

After Scott received the text he went to his door and opened it seeing an unconscious Theo. He stepped outside looking for any sign of who dropped him off but no one was there.

 

The next day Scott and his pack formulated a plan to figure out who was helping them. The plan was that Liam, Corey, and Mason would call the number and figure out who answers or receives a notification. They would do it when it was gym class so all of the phones were in the same room. When they called they heard a ringtone going off but it wasn't coming from the boys locker room, which was where they were. They all poked their heads out of the door looking at each other with confusion. "It's coming from the girls locker room?" Mason asked.

 

The boys figured out it was you who was helping and went straight to Scott and the others to tell them. "So it's Y/N who is helping us?" Lydia questioned. "But why?"

 

"I don't know but we have to follow and confront them." Scott replied. And that's what they did. They followed you home after school and when you got home they were shocked with what they found. Scott and the others sank low in their chairs so no one would see them. He recognised the men that were coming out of your house and the cars. They were hunters.

 

-

 

You were at your locker putting your books in your bag when someone slammed the locker door shut startling you. You looked up seeing Liam in front of you and behind you was Mason and Corey, you were surrounded. "What do you- what do you want?" You asked nervously having no idea why you were being confronted.

 

"If your dad is a hunter why are you helping us?" Liam answered with question.

 

"I- I don't know what you're talking about."

 

"Y/N we know it's you who's been helping us. We just want to know why." Mason added in a more calming tone than Liam.

 

"Fine. The truth is that what they're doing to you is wrong and I just want to help. Help stop the deaths of innocent people." You admitted before walking away to class.

 

-

 

Hunters were now closing in. Scott's pack were in the woods trying to outrun the hunters. You managed to get there just in time before anyone was killed. "What are you doing here, Y/N?" Scott asked when he saw you.

 

"I'm here to help." You said before flashing your eyes golden yellow to show him you're a werewolf.

 

"You're a-" Scott started but you interrupted him.

 

"Yes. Now get out of here. All of you. I'll fend them off." You instructed. When no one moved you shouted. "Go!" They all started running accept Scott. "I'll be fine just go. Save your pack Scott. If anyone can stop what is going on it's you. The least I could do is give you some time." Scott hesitantly nodded and followed his pack further into the forest. As they were running the pack heard a growling sound before a gunshot then silence. They all looked at each other with sorrow before running again.


	5. Kiss Her

The plan was simple. When the anuk-ite was around you shut your eyes, no matter what. They'll show you your fears but you have to keep your eyes shut. While Scott was off with Derek to take care of the yellow wolfsbane bullet you went off with Malia to fight Monroe. Unfortunately you both came across the anuk-ite, Malia got turned to stone but you managed to escape. You made your way to the library and immediately felt it. The fear. You shut your eyes and tried to hear where it was.

 

"Open your eyes." Is what it told you. But you kept them shut. You knew that Scott was relying on you to distract it until Stiles came. You knew that if Scott could do it so could you. "Open your eyes." This time it was in the form of Scott. "Y/N... open your eyes and you could save me. You could save all of us." Then all of your friends turned up, hurt and dying. That was your biggest fear. All of your friends dying and leaving you.

 

"No. I will not open my eyes." You shouted swiping at air with your claws. The fear became more intense. Now Allison was in front of you arrows in one hand and blood over the other and on her stomach where she was fatefully stabbed. She was wearing exactly what she wore when she died.

 

"You could have saved me, Y/N. Why didn't you save me? Just open your eyes." Allison was standing in front of you and you made a swipe again but missed. Using your heightened senses and what you learned from Deucalion you tried to find out where the anuk-ite was. It knew you weren't opening your eyes anytime soon so it tried something else. You then saw your parents standing the opposite side of the library, you were standing by the steps, one holding a gun and the other holding a crossbow. They were drawn and aimed at you.

 

"You are no child of ours. You are a monster." Your dad said before shooting you.

 

"This isn't real." You kept saying over and over again. Your mom then had Scott on his knees covered in blood as if they were hunting him. Tears started streaming down your face at the sight of your parents hunting Scott. You couldn't wait any longer for Stiles. With your claws out you brought them up to your eyes and clawed them so you won't be able to see anything. Black blood dripped down your face and covered your hands.

 

A few minutes later Stiles came with the mountain ash and threw it at the anuk-ite turning it into stone. A huge smile formed on his face, happy with what he did but soon turned into frown when he saw you. You were standing in the middle of the room covered in blood. "Y/N." He said running over to you. You looked in his direction and grabbed his hand as he lead to the library stairs.

 

"Stiles." You replied, relieved that this was finally over. "I did it. I distracted it long enough for you to come and save the day."

 

"That you did, Y/N." He said full of sorrow. The others joined him in the library and were all shocked at the sight of you. Stiles moved so Scott could sit beside you.

 

"Hey, Y/N." Scott breathed as he brushed some of your matted hair out of the way.

 

"I did this so you didn't have to Scott but it's over now."

 

"Shh, just focus on healing, okay?" Scott told you, holding your hand.

 

"Scott, if Y/N doesn't heal any time soon the damage will be permanent." Derek told the alpha.

 

"You got to heal, Y/N." He said with desperation. "For me." Scott mumbled so only you could hear him.

 

"I-I can't." Fresh tears were now falling again. You wanted nothing more than to heal for Scott but you couldn't.

 

Lydia looked down as Stiles grabbed her hand and thought of something. "Kiss her, Scott."

 

"What?"

 

"Kiss her." Lydia repeated. Scott followed Lydia's instruction as there was nothing else they could do. He carefully cupped his hand over your cheek and brought it closer place his lips onto yours. The kiss was gentle and caring. It kicked start a spark that was inside of you. When Scott pulled away you could feel yourself healing. He looked into your eyes instead of the blackness he previously saw he saw your golden ones looking back at him. Relief flooded over him and everyone else in the room as it worked. Lydia sported a knowing smile as she knew the connection the two of you had.


	6. Not a Dude

"Who is that?" Scott asked nudging Stiles to look over where you were practicing.

 

"I have no idea. I think they're new." Stiles shrugged as he gathered his equipment up.

 

"Y/L/N! You're up first." Coach shouted after blowing his whistle to get everyone's attention. You gave coach a quick nod before getting ready to run the drill. He blew the whistle and you were off, dodging and weaving between the defenders before throwing the ball into the net. It went like that for the rest of practice, everyone was impressed.

 

"He has to be supernatural, right? I mean that's the only explanation for how good they are." Scott suggested to Stiles as they took a break from practice.

 

"Maybe or maybe they're just good. Do you remember what happened last time we thought someone was supernatural but turns out they're just really good? You turned the kid and now you have a beta." Stiles pointed out.

 

Coach blew the whistle to signal break was over. "McCall, Stilinski you're on defence. Y/L/N you're back on offence." After earning nods from all parties you all got into position. You tightened your grip on your lacrosse stick before running off when the whistle blew. You managed to dodge Stiles but you crashed into Scott causing the both of you to fall to the floor. Scott was still on the floor when you got up. You took off your helmet revealing your identity to the world. Some of the other players were shocked and began whispering between themselves that a girl was playing lacrosse with them and is good at it.

 

"You need a hand?" You asked holding your hand for Scott to grab.

 

"You're a- You're a-" Was all that Scott managed to stutter out.

 

"Girl? Yeah. I didn't know this was the nineteen fifty's where women have to stay at home and cook for the man of the house. Girl's can play lacrosse too." You told him with annoyance as it wasn't the first time someone was insinuated that a girl can't play lacrosse because it's a guys sport. Scott graciously took your hand to get up.

 

"I-I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry... it's just that I didn't expect you to be a girl because you were amazing out there." When Scott said that you raised your eyebrows causing Scott to shake his head. "That came out wrong... what I meant was that you were better than most players out on that field and I just wanted to say I'm sorry for assuming that you were a guy."

 

"It's fine Scott. It's not the first time someone has done that and it won't be the last." You sighed before you walked over to collect your things.


	7. Cute Puppy

Scott didn't want to go to Lydia's party. Lydia however knew for a fact that you were going so she took it upon herself to get him there whether she has to drag him there herself. Everyone knew, well yours and Scott's friends, that you both liked each other but were too afraid to say anything but now you are in your last year of high school Lydia was determined to get you together especially since you're going to the same college. "Come on Scott, please go." Lydia pleaded again, giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

 

"The answer is still no." Scott replied, manoeuvring around Lydia who stood her ground firmly in his room wearing her costume of an angel. It was time for plan b, Lydia thought.

 

"Fine. You win... but I heard Y/N is going..." Lydia told him. Scott's eyes lit up at the mention of your name. "It would be the perfect time to actually ask them out." Scott knew she was right. The only issue was that the prospect of asking you out made him nervous and required liquid courage but unfortunately Scott can't get drunk due to him being a werewolf.

 

"I don't even have a costume!" Scott exclaimed, panicking once he realised he didn't have a costume as he wasn't originally attending. Lydia was one step ahead of him though and grabbed out of her bag a last minute costume for him as she knew she could persuade him to go.

 

"Here. Wear these." Lydia said handing Scott a pair of ears and a muzzle. "You're a werewolf. Let's go or we'll be late to my own party."

 

-

 

By now the party is in full swing. People drinking and dancing with each, losing themselves in the music. Scott was standing in the hallway, a drink in his hand hoping that even though he can't get drunk with it the presence will somehow infuse him with confidence to go and talk to you. From where he was standing Scott could see you in the kitchen getting yourself a drink, donning a pirates costume. Lydia came over to Scott, Stiles on her tail, and followed his stare. She shook her head and whispered loudly in his ear so he could hear her over the loud music. "Go and talk to them." Nudging him as she did. Scott nodded and with a wave of confidence he began walking over. As he did the newfound confidence soon diminished back to nervousness. He rubbed his now clammy hands on his trousers. "He-Hey Y/N." Scott greeted, his voice slightly raised so you could hear him.

 

"Oh, hey Scott!" You replied. Normally, you would be shaking in your boots nervous to be speaking with Scott but tonight you urged yourself to get the confidence to ask him out which resulted in you being on your third cup of Lydia's 'special' punch. "Love your costume. It's simple yet effective." You blurted out the first thing that popped into your head to fill the short silence that previously fell between the two of you.

 

"Oh, this isn't a costume. This is my natural state of being." Scott joked, something he does when he's nervous.

 

"A cat?" You furrowed your eyebrows, tilting your head slightly in confusion.

 

"No. I'm a werewolf. You know, awooh..." He imitated a werewolf.

 

"Oh, a werewolf... yeah I don't see it. You're more like a cute little puppy." You shrugged as you took another sip of your drink.

 

"You think I'm cute?" Scott asked. That being the only thing he heard in that whole sentence. You froze. You didn't think you actually said that out loud, you thought you said it in your head. There was only two options you could deny it and leave the country and change your name never speaking to Scott again or you could admit your feelings after years of pining after him. You chose the latter. Blush crept on your cheeks as you bit your lip and nodded your response. "I- I think you're pretty cute too." Scott blurted out. Your head snapped up at those words, shock evident on your face as you didn't expect him to say that. The shock was soon replaced with a huge grin matching the one Scott was sporting. "And I would like to get to know you better and take you out on a date."

 

"I-I'd like that very much." You told him.

 

Even though Lydia didn't have werewolf hearing she could tell that from all the way in the hallway you and Scott have admitted your feelings for one another meaning that her mission is accomplished.


	8. Roommates (AU)

"Oh thank god you're back." Scott exclaimed, running up to you, barely giving you a chance to walk into your shared apartment.

 

"Hi, Scott. Thank you for asking. The visit to my parents was great." You deadpanned. You and Scott were close in the sense of roommates and that's it but you expected at least some form of greeting after being away for almost a week.

 

"Hi, Y/N. How was your visit to your parents house?" He asked mocking you. You squinted menacingly before both of you broke down into a fit of laughter. "Anyway, I was hoping you could do me a favour."

 

"What is it?" You sighed.

 

"My friends have invited me out for some coffee. Can you come with me?"

 

"Scott." You groaned. You didn't particularly want to hang out with two people you've never met before as you knew it was going to be awkward.

 

"Please. It's just to get them off my back and think I have a social life and friends." He pleaded, giving you his puppy dog eyes that he uses when he wants to get his way.

 

"But you don't though." You retorted earning a pointed look from him. "Ugh, fine I'll go but if I go with you I want a muffin."

 

"You can have all the muffins you want." Scott smiled.

 

"Good. So when is this coffee date?" You asked walking further into the apartment only to stop when Scott gave you an answer.

 

"Now." He said sheepishly. You glared at him before moving to put on your coat that you had just taken off.

 

The coffee shop was a quick walk from the apartment. When you walked inside, Scott immediately saw where his friends were sat and lead you over to them. "Stiles!" He called, greeting his friend with a bro hug before giving his other friend, who you learned to be Lydia, a hug. You stood awkwardly off to the side as the three friends reunited. It wasn't until Stiles looked over at you and nudged Scott to introduce you. "Oh right, guys this is my roommate Y/N. Y/N, these are my friends Stiles and Lydia."

 

"It's nice to meet you, Y/N." Lydia smiled at you. You returned the sentiment and held your hand out for her to shake. She bypassed that though and brought you into a hug.

 

"We'll go order then. What do you want?" Stiles asked Lydia and whilst she answered, Scott asked you the same question. You told him your order and took a seat next to Lydia on the couch.

 

While waiting in line, Stiles looked at Lydia with adoration before turning to Scott, seeing that he was looking at you too. He gave him a nudge sporting a knowing smirk. "So, Y/N, huh?" Stiles started.

 

"Yeah." Scott said not catching on to his friends insinuation. "See I told you I have friends here and social life. You've got nothing to worry about."

 

"Y/N doesn't count. You're roommates. You have to be somewhat friends." He shrugged taking a step forward as the line moved. "Unless you're something more." Stiles trailed off, prompting Scott to tell him the truth.

 

"What?! No, we're just friends." He was insistent but Stiles was unconvinced. The matter at hand couldn't be expanded on further as it was their turn to order the food and drinks.

 

As Scott and Stiles were queueing up, Lydia shifted in her seat to face you. "So, you and Scott, huh?" She started. She wasn't dumb. She could tell there was something between you and Scott.

 

"Yeah, he's surprisingly a good roommate." You said, oblivious to Lydia's insinuation.

 

"Just roommates?" She asked and you gave her a confused look.

 

"Yeah of course." You told her. Lydia nodded slowly taking note of your quick response.

 

The two boys returned with the tray of food and drinks in hand and passed you and Lydia your orders. The way your eyes lit up at Scott passing you your muffin didn't go unnoticed by Stiles and Lydia who shared a knowing look between them. One that let the other know that they were aware of the feelings that were left untouched and that they had a lot of work ahead of them.


End file.
